Nyan! Un chat!
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Je chante en hommage à la lune. Et tout ce que je me récolte c'est une botte volante sur le coin de la tête! Qui me fait basculer dans une caisse dont le couvercle se rabat sur ma tête. Bonjour l'éducation! Et puis pourquoi la caisse tangue? ... Mais c'est pas vrai! J'ai atterris où cette fois encore?
1. Mise au point

On m'a faite remarquer que mon histoire ressemble à celle de Linaelle, « Mody, ou la légende du chat émasculé. ».  
Certes, le début y ressemble mais ce n'est pas voulu. Ensuite j'ai demandé à Linaelle, puisque mon histoire y ressemble trop, si je pouvait la continuer et j'ai son aval.

Ensuite ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que l'histoire de Linaelle me sert d'exemple pour le point de vu de mon personnage, je lui ai aussi demander son autorisation et je l'ai. Je fonctionne avec des exemples. J'ai besoin de voir ce que je veux faire en exemple pour bien en saisir le sens. Donc son histoire me sert d'exemple.

Maintenant mon personnage principal, qui est un chat, n'est pas vraiment un chat. Les début de nos histoires se ressemble, ce n'est pas voulu je tiens à souligner ce fait. Car si mon personnage est aller sur le bateau de cette manière c'est que j'en ai besoin pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Histoire que j'ai depuis le mois de juillet et dont je n'arrivais pas à faire les écrits.

J'espère que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de plagier ou de faire un copier/coller de l'histoire de Linaelle. Si des personnes on à re-dire sur ce qui vient d'être dit qu'elle me contacte je suis ouverte à la discussion.


	2. Prologue

_Salut la compagnie ! Je viens envahir ce fanfom ! Mouhahaha ! / SBAFF/  
Ok, passons. Cette histoire est écrite au fil de mon imagination et des mes envies du moment, donc ne vous attendez à quelque chose de sérieux. Il s'agit juste d'une fiction pour rire et passer un bon moment._

_Disclaimer : Rien est moi, tout appartient à Messieurs Oda! La seule choses qui m'appartiennent est le « je » de l'histoire._

_Béta lectrice : Konan._

_Sur ce Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La lune… Elle est tellement belle ce soir. En fait elle est belle à chaque fois qu'elle est ronde mais ce soir elle est tellement belle. Magnifique ! Tellement elle brille ce soir que je vais chanter pour elle. Je chante d'une voix claire pour lui rendre hommage. J'aime rendre hommage à la lune.

Enfin peut-être que ma lubie n'est pas accepté de tout le monde, car un homme barbu ayant passé la force de l'âge ouvre sa fenêtre et me menace avec une chaussure à la main. Je le regarde et lui tire la langue avant de reprendre mon hommage à la lune. Jusqu'à ce que je finisse dans une caisse de bois dont le couvercle se rabat. Tout cela à cause d'une chaussure volante !


	3. Chapitre 01

Je me réveille et je dois dire que j'ai affreusement mal à la tête. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide chaussure ! Non, mais je vous jure ! On peut me dire que j'ai de drôles de lubies mais celles des humains ne valent pas mieux ! Balancer à tout va des chaussures. C'est n'importe quoi ! Et c'est du vécu tout cela !

Bon maintenant que je me souviens de la dite chaussure et du couvercle de caisse sur ma tête je réfléchi à ma situation. Minute ! Le couvercle de la caisse s'est rabattu sur ma tête ? Mais alors ça veut dire que je suis enfermé dans cette boîte. Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux sortir ! Je dois sortir ! Il faut que j'aille embêter les pêcheurs pour avoir mon poisson !

Je gratte et tape comme une folle contre les parois de ma cage improvisées. Malheureusement je m'esquinte pour rien. C'est à peine si j'ai entamé le bois. Alors je m'assoie et je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux. C'est-à-dire chanter. Peut-être que l'on m'entendra.

Je chante. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes … Tien. Il y a du bruit autours de ma prison de fortune. Il y a des voix aussi. Deux plus exactement.

« -J'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter je te dis ! Cela venait de cette caisse ! » Dit l'une des voix en tapant sur le haut de la caisse.

« -Tsss ! De toute façon il faut qu'on en ouvre une pour faire le repas de ce midi. » Fit la deuxième avec un air septique dans la voie.

Quelques secondes après cette échange la caisse fut bougé brusquement me faisant perdre l'équilibre et m'écroulai comme un poids mort sur le plancher. Je lançai un regard vers le haut et vit le bout d'un pied de biche dans le raid de lumière créé pas la fente du couvercle de la caisse se soulevant.

Au moment où la caisse fut complètement ouverte je pus voir des hommes ou du moins un homme à la couleur de cheveux hésitant entre le châtain et le blond. À la coupe en banane. Lui aussi dû me voir car il se figeât et me regarda l'air de dire « C'est quoi ça ? ».

« -C'est quoi ça ? »

Cette fois c'est la deuxième voix que je vis. Il avait les cheveux bleus pas coiffé. Le premier se tourna vers lui.

« -Ça, comme tu le dis si bien, est un ch-... »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge quand je plantai mes pauvres petites armes griffues du bout de mes pattes dans son bras. Bras, qui je dois l'avouer, m'avait cherché ! Bah oui, quoi. Je sais que je suis mignonne mais je ne suis pas un truc que l'on peut approcher comme ça !

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons car le deuxième humain essaye de m'attraper mais un bon coup de griffe sur toute la longueur du bras le dissuade d'aller plus loin. Il regarde le premier homme l'air de dire « On la passe à la casserole ? », bien que n'étant pas très contente je me ratatine au fond de ma boîte. Car oui j'ai décidé après mûres réflexions que ce serait _ma_ boîte. Et je me mets à grogner, cracher, feuler, tout ce que vous voulez, mon mécontentement.

« -Commandant Thatch, cet animal est bien trop agressif pour qu'on le laisse sortir. » finit par dire l'homme bleu.

Moi ? Agressive ? Je suis la gentillesse même ! Quel imbécile ! Tu n'aurais pas dû penser à voix haute. J'ai tout entendu ! Et comme depuis que je me suis réveillée ça tangue j'en déduis que nous somme sur un bateau. Et comme je suis sur un bateau je ne peux pas embêter les pécheurs donc j'ai plus qu'à faire chier l'équipage de ce navire !

Oui, oui. Je sais. Ce n'est pas bien d'embêter les gens. Le monde il est tout beau, il est tout gentil et il me laisse faire ma vie comme je l'entends !

Alors je saute hors de la boîte sous le regard des hommes et de leurs mains qui tentent vainement de me stopper et je cours vers l'escalier de la cale en criant : à l'abordage ! À l'attaque ! Allons rendre infernal la vie sur ce navire ! Nyan-ha !

* * *

_Et bien dit donc ! Je ne pensais pas finir ce chapitre aussi vite !_

_Mais juste pour savoir y a-t-il des personnes qui me lisent ou c'est juste des vue coup de vent que je vois sur le conteur de visites ?_

_Bonne soirée!_


	4. Chapitre 02

_Que dire … Que dire … Mon chapitre était terminé depuis une semaine et demi. Le word de ma bêta-lectrice plantait toute les deux secondes et quand j'ai eu le chapitre entres les pattes dimanche soir à 21h je n'avais plus le courage de publier après manger. Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus le lundi et le mardi parce que rentrer à 19h me met le moral dans les chaussettes … En bref malgré ce que j'ai dit je suis impardonnable car j'avais dit que je ferais mon possible pour publier ce chapitre le week-end du 14 … ce que j'ai pas fait. Désolé._

_Ensuite, concernant certaine remarque que l'on ma faite, je le re-dis ici, après tout on est jamais trop prudent, j'ai demandé à Linaelle l'autorisation et je l'ai._

_Ensuite pour moi c'est valable du prologue au dernier chapitre mais « Mody ou la légende du chat émasculer » de Linaelle me sert d'exemple pour le point de vu de la narration. One Piece est à M. Oda et le garçons au cheveux bleu et le narrateur de l'histoire sont à moi.  
Ma bête-lectrice est Konan ( en sachant que même à nous deux on laisse des fautes )_

_Voilà, voilà. Je pensais pas faire un aussi gros pavé … Breeef ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'en ai marre. J'en ai plus que marre ! Ce bateau est un véritable labyrinthe ! Je peux tourner à droite comme à gauche il y a toujours un couloir avec des portes mais pas de sortie à l'air libre.

Tiens, c'est que ça sent bon dans ce couloir. Ça sent même délicieusement bon. Une odeur chocolaté juste sortie du four sur son matelas de biscuit sucré … MACARON ! Il y a un plateau de macaron sur un comptoir. Je crois que j'ai trouvé les cuisines.

J'avance mon museau dans cette pièce encore pleine d'odeur enivrante. C'est étrange car les plaques et fours sont encore chauds, il n'y a personne mais j'entends du monde. J'avance et je saute sur le plan de travail. Je peux voir la cuisine dans son ensemble. Elle est grande. Très grande. En fait c'est une cuisine pour un régiment. Régiment que j'aperçois dans une salle à côté. Le réfectoire est plein. Bondé de monde. Sûrement un équipage. Pas des Marines ils n'ont pas d'uniforme.

Je ne termine pas mon analyse des lieux car le plateau de pâtisserie me nargue. Ce serait tellement dommage d'abandonner toute ces petite choses succulente à une bande de glouton qui ne leur ferait pas honneur.

Alors je m'approche et j'en mange un, délicieux ! Et en plus il vient de m'ouvrir l'appétit. J'en prend un deuxième, succulent ! Un troisième, sublime. Un quatrième, appéti- … gros ennuis. L'homme de tout à l'heure, celui que j'ai mordu avec la coupe en banane, me fait les gros yeux. Ça sent le roussie. Je me retourne vers la porte prête à partir.

« - Le chat ! Je sais que tu parles. Je t'ai entendu avant. »

Mince ! J'aurais peut être pas du crier. Quoi qu'il en soit je gonfle mon pelage et m'apprête à lui sauter dessus. Quand il fait glisser vers moi le plateau entamé.

« -Tu peux manger le reste. »

Le temps que je jette un coup d'œil au plateau l'homme à disparut. À sa place se tient celui aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire mystérieux.  
Derrière lui, je n'avais pas vu, le réfectoire c'était vidé. Plus un chat ! Ok, mauvais jeux de mots. L'homme à la coupe de banane revient et ferme les portes de la cuisine. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'effaroucher le temps que l'on ne tente pas de me caresser et du moment qu'on me donne des macarons.

« -Moi c'est Tatch. Commandant de la quatrième flotte des pirates de Barbe Blanche et cuisinier du Moby Dick. Et toi ? »

Je le regarde de travers. J'ai aussi avalé de travers mon macaron. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?! Aïe ! Je suis mal barrée ! Sur ce bateau se trouve l'un de mes supérieurs. S'il a vent de ma présence il va faire un rapport à la créa et je vais me faire enguirlander comme jamais auparavant !

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je tire mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus rigole sous cape. Il est suspect. Mais bon j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter. Si je réfléchie, j'ai rien à perdre. Mon supérieur, je le sais, est bien rodée pour découvrir les cachotteries et les bêtises. Même si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ni qui c'est, je sais qu'il sait que je suis ici. Donc je peux faire les quatre cents coups ! Parce-que que je me tienne ou pas à carreaux je me ferais punir.

« -Alors petit chat ? Je sais que tu parles ! » insiste le nouvellement nommé Tatch.

« -Macaron. »

L'ébouriffé bleu me regarde étonné et le cuisinier me demande de répéter, pas du tout sur de comprendre ce que je voulais dire par « macaron ».

« -Je m'appelle Macaron. » lui répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

« -Macaron ? Juste Macaron ? »

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Enfin j'ai intérêt à m'en faire un allié si c'est le cuisto. Surtout qu'il m'a l'air bien farceur. Tiens, le bleuté est parti.

« -Je Macaron. » Je lâche du bout des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je déteste mon nom ! Ou est-ce que la créa' est aller pécher un nom aussi loufoque ?

« -Eh bien, Jeu Maca- »

« -Je pas jeu. »

« -D'accord. Macaron, comme tu dois t'en douter tu es sur un navire pirate. Et un chat sur un navire pirate n'est pas assuré de rester en vie si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« -Oui, je sais ! Les chats porte malheur. Surtout s'ils sont noirs avec les oreilles roses et la queue orange ! Je sais ! »

Avais-je oublié de préciser à quoi je ressemble en chat ? Maintenant vous savez. L'homme me regarde bizarrement.

« -J'ai des miettes sur mes moustaches ? » Pourquoi il me dévisage ?

« -T'es ni rose ni orange. T'es noire. »

Mais il me prend pour une nouille ou quoi ?! Je sais à quoi je ressemble. Sa remarque m'a un poil agacée et ma queue, noire, commençait à balancer de droite à gauche... Ma queue noire ?! Mais elle est orange pas noire ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Tatch me voyant m'agiter autour de ma queue prit un torchon et s'approcha de moi avec. Le voyant arriver d'un peu trop près avec le bout de tissus mes oreilles se rabattirent en arrièrent. Il leva les mains et posa le torchon à côté de moi avant de reculer.

Je pris le chiffon avec mes pattes et commença à frotter ma queue et mes oreilles qui reprirent leurs couleurs originelles. Par contre le tissu qui était blanc quadrillé vert avait viré au noir. Oups ! Je crois que la suie ça part mal des vêtements. Tiens, tiens. En voilà une bonne idée ! Je posa mon regard sur Tatch qui venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir avant de sourire, lui comme moi, sadiquement.

* * *

_Je viens d'y penser, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que mon chapitre un était un peu trop court voir trop court tout simplement. Pour ce chapitre-ci j'ai essayé de faire plus long, ce qu'il est. Mais je me doute que c'est encore court, je pense même que c'est TROP court. Donc je l'ai dit je tente je rallonger petit à petit les chapitres._


End file.
